The second great war
by squeezycheese
Summary: A story about the war between the brotherhood and the New California republic. features strong violence and language, and mild adult content.Better than it sounds. Please read and review, but be truthful. If I need to improve tell me so.
1. introduction

Disclaimer- I just want to put down this disclaimer to say I own nothing except my OCs.

This story may have a couple of differences to the main fallout storyline so I apologize if there are any. This story is going to be good so enjoy!

READ AND REVIEW OR BE FEASTED ON BY ELEPHANTS!!!


	2. Origins Brotherhood of Steel

Chapter 1 The Second Great War

Origins- Brotherhood of Steel

War is always the same. Many are killed, wounded and misplaced. Soldiers or civilians but, the great war was not a normal war. It was nearly global genocide. Nuclear fire burned the planet, scarring the Earth. However humanity is hard to destroy. Out of the ruins of post apocalyptic America rose a group of soldiers under the command of Captain Roger Maxson. They travelled to the lost hills bunker and set up base there. They then formed the technological faction the Brotherhood of Steel. A faction determined to rise from the rubble of the world and re colonize the years they grew in strength and size, expanding to take control of a large area around the bunker. They ruled with an iron fist wiping out raiders and scouring for more technology.

Years later they faced the greater challenge of a super mutant army, which under the master wanted to turn all humans into mutants. The Brotherhood overcame the obstacle, however the Brotherhoods ranks were depleted. They were faced with a dilemma the need to recruit over technological secrecy. After a great debate the minority who wanted to recruit were sent on a mission in a fleet of airships.

A second mutant army attempted to destroy the brotherhood, but the mutant faction was destroyed in a great crusade. However the Brotherhood began to decline after meeting a faction that was more technologically advanced called the Enclave. The Brotherhood won after yet more causalities they could not sustain.

After the decline of the Brotherhoods strength the majority of the Elders decided to seize technology from lesser humans to make up for their lack of strength. This made them unpopular with people from outside and inside the Brotherhood. The New California Republic was a group of five states. The majority ordered troops to remove technology from the republic. This led to a war the Brotherhood could not hope to win.


	3. Origins New Calfiornia Republic

Chapter 2 The Second Great War

Origins- New California Republic

Before the great war the American government realised that most things on the surface would die or be mutated horrifically. So they invested greatly in the construction of massive underground vaults. They only made less than two hundred, so the government only reserved places for those needed to restore humanity- doctors, senators, military officers and other essential personnel.

However some vaults had a much more sinister motive, the government placed people in them to experiment in post apocalyptic conditions- such as being exposed to radiation or the vault was too crowded. Vault 15 opened and its survivors took technology into the wastes to establish the village of Shady Sands. Under the leadership of A visionary woman called Tandi the village grew into the capital of the New California Republic- a group of five states Shady,Los Angeles, Maxson, Dayglow and Hub. The population of the states totalled seven hundred thousand. The republic is the largest faction in post apocalyptic America.

When the Brotherhood attempted to take technology from the republic the republic mobilized its very large army to fight back.


	4. Council of war

Chapter 3 The Second Great War

Council of War

2259 Lost Hills Bunker

Paladin Harry Farnsworth awoke with a start to find himself pinned to his bed. As he gained his senses his fear disappeared when he realised that the person on top of him was his lover Paladin Anne Harris. "Morning" she whispered in a soft tone before leaning forward to kiss him swiftly. "Why did you wake me" Harry spoke in an impatient tone. "General Taylor left a message on your comm." Answered Anne, "thanks babe" answered the paladin before leaning in and holding his lover in a passionate kiss. He rolled out of bed and got dressed, then pulled on his power armour. Just as he was about to leave his quarters Anne called him back "forgetting something" he turned back to see Anne holding his helmet. He took it, gave her a last kiss then hurried out of the room.

Harry hurried down corridors of the lost hills bunker level five. Level five was one of the two newly drilled levels in the bunker, underneath the quarters of the elders. Distinguished paladins got their own quarters on this level. The level below was a heavy weapons armoury, weapons research centre and the location of a large meeting room. Next to the elevator Harry found who he was looking for, General Sydney Taylor was a veteran who fought for the Brotherhood his whole life with courage and was one of the few Brotherhood high command who realised the need to recruit from outside the Brotherhood. "What took you so long I sent a message twenty minutes ago" the General said in a slightly agitated tone. " I was sleeping" the paladin hurriedly answered however, the general was a shrewd man "you know Harry, the Brotherhood doesn't mind romance between members" Sydney explained. "Yeah because they want more pure recruits, which is what we are going to talk to them about, sir". The paladin dropped the hint to his senior officer, "lead on Paladin" the General said gesturing to the elevator.

After a quick elevator ride the two men stepped off to be met by elder Jock Marshall, another veteran who realised the need to recruit. "Gentlemen lets go" the elder said leading the two men into the meeting room, which was filled with elders, generals, scribes plus distinguished paladins as well as knights. High elder Jeremy Maxson stood up and addressed the three of us. "Present your case for why we should recruit outsiders into our ranks". Elder Marshall spoke first, "our war with the new California republic has caused great losses in men and material, we need to recruit outsiders to replenish our ranks before it is too late" the elder let his words sink in to the crowd of people. However elder Williams stood up and spoke in a loud, harsh tone "why should we share our technology with undisciplined savages". Paladin Farnsworth took a step forward before speaking an angry tone "you do not know how many men and women we lose every day while you sit here in the bunker while we fight and die for you elder Williams. Each week every squad on average loses two men, but are lucky to get more than three replacements a month. We need recruits or we will be eliminated." He calmed down and took a step back. The room was deadly silent before elder Theus stood up then said "I for one am convinced that recruiting is the best idea." elder Theus' words carried a lot of weight. Nearly all the others in the room either spoke their agreements out loud or nodded in agreement.

Half an hour later Harry walked into a small armoury to find Anne bent over a table working on repairing a laser rifle. He walked up to her then put his mouth to her neck before whispering "you are in a very compromising position paladin", she turned to him and smiled before saying "we're on duty so keep it in your pants". She turned and went back to repairing the rifle "damn it" she muttered after catching herself on an internal component. "Here let me" Harry said, motioning for her to give him the rifle. She handed the rifle over before taking a step to the right. "You never were any good with small, fiddly things" he muttered. "Well in our time together I haven't had experience with small things" she stated in a seductive tone. "You said it, we're on duty" Harry said turning to her, with a broad smile on his face. He then turned and reassembled the laser rifle before handing it to Anne.


End file.
